La magia ¿es poder?
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy se encuentra en Azkaban haciendo una retrospectiva de su vida.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes son obra de J.K Rowling

* * *

_**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Familia Malfoy" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.**_

* * *

¿Quién se supone que es aquel hombre que yace demacrado en aquella celda? Se trata de la cabecilla de una familia que a lo largo del tiempo su linaje se ha mantenido puro, poderoso y rico. Lucius Malfoy representaba a un mago influyente que se deslizaba entre los círculos aristocráticos del mundo mágico. Tenía en una mano el apoyo del Ministerio de Magia, puesto que los Malfoy se caracterizaban por hacer grandes aportaciones económicas, ganándose factores y beneficios a su paso; en otra mano se encontraban sus oscuros secretos que implicaban su relación con quién-ustedes-saben.

Obsérvalo, con sus raídas y sucias telas hecho un ovillo junto al suelo. Ese cabello rubio siempre impecable ahora está grasiento y una pequeña barba ha crecido, haciéndolo parecer un criminal de antaño. La grandeza no se ve reflejada en tales ojos grises como los pensamientos oscuros que nublaban su mente. Estaba derrotado, viviendo bajo la sombra de sus épocas de esplendor que lo hacían un mago respetable y temido. ¿Ahora quién era en realidad? Solamente un prisionero atrapado entre las paredes de la funesta Azkaban.

¿Dónde quedó el poder? Bueno, se fue entre los vientos de la oscuridad cayendo en manos de otros y él sólo tenía su reputación manchada por la estupidez de sus actos; el egoísmo de un fanatismo guiado por los preceptos de la sangre pura y por su obsesión por llegar a lo más alto a costa de los demás, como aquellos ambiciosos que añoraban controlar el mundo entero con palabras dulces e oscuras intenciones detrás de esa apariencia bienhechora y bien parecida. Así es Lucius Malfoy o al menos eso aparentaba, sin embargo, detrás de las rejas la locura rebasaba toda razón y toda cordura, puesto que su vida estaba acostumbrada a ser lujosa y de aristocracia; de altanería y disfrutando con ver a sus inferiores cayendo en desgracias, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Era poco menos que un hombre que se levantaba cada día con ese aire de elegante aire de superioridad y se esperanzaba con salir pronto de aquella tétrica celda.

Si caminas en la senda de sus pensamientos, notarás que su prioridad son ellos, porque aunque ese amor que les profesa a su manera se encuentra oculto detrás de una máscara de frivolidad, al final del día son lo único verdadero que le queda. ¿Cómo estará Narcissa sobrellevando su ausencia? ¿Acaso Draco saldría bien librado de la ira del Señor Tenebroso? Esas preguntas eran el peor de los tormentos.

¿Puedes verlo? Está ahí sentado en la frialdad del concreto, con las manos encadenadas y la mirada perdida. La recuerda bien, al punto de creer sentir sus pálidas manos acariciando su rostro y deslizándose hasta su pecho. Eran tan jóvenes en el lejano ayer; ella con su larga caballera platinada cayendo por su espalda y sus finas facciones como si hubieran sido talladas en mármol. Quizá no era del todo hermosa o la más atractiva, pero a sus ojos se convirtió en la próxima riqueza que conquistar. ¡Una Black de sangre pura! Su padre no pudo haber estado más orgulloso cuando anunciaron su compromiso. Narcissa giraba en torno a su mundo, pero no por ello dejó de lado sus oscuras intenciones. Se había convertido en mortífago y aquello significaba un gran honor. Su cuñada Bellatrix también formaba parte de y Lucius sintió que alcanzaba la gloria con las manos, junto con su esposa quien siempre se mantuvo a su lado en la lucha por sus ideales en aquel mundo podrido por sangres sucias.  
Su vida dio un giro inesperado cuando ella quedó embarazada. Bellatrix insistía que un hijo era una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo, para ellos era distinto. Encontraban una oportunidad donde el linaje de los sangre pura se extendiera más. Draco nació y conjunto un pupilo para Lucius quien impregnó el alma del pequeño con sus prejuicios, que a sus ojos eran la clave de la educación ideal.

«_El linaje define tus principios y a donde llegarás; un sangre sucia se conforma con tan sólo unas migajas mientras que el sangre pura llega a la cima. El dinero te proporciona riqueza y una buena posición, eso nunca lo olvides, Draco. Condúcete entre gente importante y de prestigio, nunca con tus inferiores si quieres ser alguien de respeto. Ante todo ten presente que la magia es poder por encima de cualquier cosa, eso nos hace superiores a los muggles_». Y así fue, Draco Malfoy comprendió y llevó a la práctica los consejos de su padre. Tal vez nunca se lo dijo, pero se sentía orgulloso de él por cómo se conducía en su vida escolar. Sí, en cierto modo le recordaba a él, aunque Abraxas jamás lo mimó como Narcissa lo hacía con Draco. Ese era su punto débil, que era un niño caprichoso y altanero, puesto que a fin de cuentas era un Malfoy ¡Un sangre limpia! Aunque sintió cierto remordimiento por no haberle dicho que estaba orgulloso de él.

Lucius Malfoy se levanta y observa como un animal enjaulado las paredes y el techo, como la peor de las pesadillas. Sabía que era un cobarde, porque en el fondo sentía alivio de estar ahí, ya que se libraría de la furia de su señor. ¡Qué idiota! Él estaba en la seguridad de Azkaban mientras su familia corría peligro por su estupidez al perder su última oportunidad de demostrar quién era ante unos adolescentes. «_Idiota, idiota_» se decía. Después de todo quizá la magia no era sinónimo de poder.


End file.
